Red blood
by fanficpro
Summary: This is it, Lily Evan's is going to Hogwarts. However, with a muggle family and a skill for potion-making, she feels she has a lot to prove. She soon learns that life at Hogwarts can become difficult, especially when she makes enemies, allies and a shocking discovery which will change her life forever. Follow her, James' and Severus' time at Hogwarts.
1. FIRST YEAR September

FIRST YEAR- SEPTEMBER

Lily Evans made sure the train compartment was empty before entering and slumping herself down on one of the seats. She raised a shaking hand to her forehead as she tried to comprehend it. She was actually going. This Hogwarts place, she was actually going. Alone. She thought of Petunia, her sister.

It was so unfair that Petunia couldn't come too. Surely she could still train to be a witch? Oh well, it was too late now. Lily watched kings cross station slowly fade into the distance and disappear as the train turned. She wasn't going to pretend she wasn't nervous; she was petrified. What if she didn't fit in? She knew nothing of magic or wizardry.

She'd lived up in a muggle community. The compartment door opened and someone approached her, sitting down opposite her. It seemed to take Lily a while to raise her head and observe the newcomer. It was Severus. He glared at him before staring determinedly out of the window. 'This is it,' he murmured, unable to keep the excitement out of his tone, 'we're going to Hogwarts.'

'Petunia hates me,' retorted Lily, not daring to let a tear out, 'and it's all your fault.' There was no answer to this- Severus just looked at Lily. She wished he'd stop. It was then that she heard yet more people join them in the compartment. They had male voices- but they seemed quite young, well, no older than her at least.

To break the tension between them, Severus, started rambling on about Hogwarts and how excited he was, listing down particular subjects and teachers that he was looking forward to doing and meeting. Lily could hardly hear what he was saying because the guys sitting by them in the compartment were talking quite loudly and jovially.

'Which house do you want to be in?' Asked Severus eagerly. Lily merely shrugged in reply. Severus had told her about the four houses in one of their previous meetings. She'd been so interested then. But right now she hated Severus, from his greasy hair right down to his pale skinny ankles.

'Well,' breathed Severus, unperturbed by Lily's fury, 'I'm hoping for Slytherin. Sounds the best. My whole family's been in it.'

At this point, someone from right next to them snorted with laughter. For the first time since the train had set off, Lily looked away from the window to gaze at the boys who were with them in the compartment.

On the same seat as her (a little along though) sat a handsome boy with long rich brown hair and, next to him, sat a small, porky boy with straw coloured hair and pig-like eyes. Opposite them, on Snape's side sat another boy with dark hair. Cuts scattered his face and shadows hung over his eyes like he hadn't slept for day. Lily didn't know why but, even despite these features, he looked quite attractive. Then her eyes fell on the guy who was sitting next to the scared one.

It was evident that it had been him who had laughed as he was looking at Lily and Severus, an amused look on his face. He had very dark brown hair, almost black actually. It was a little bit untidy at the back but perfectly fine and neat at the front. He had high cheekbones and twinkling, mischievous dark eyes. Circular glasses were balanced on his nose, reflecting light from the sun outside.

'Did someone just say they want to be in Slytherin?' He chuckled incredulously, 'I think I'd leave if the sorting hat put me in Slytherin. What about you, Sirius?'

The boy with the long hair grunted, a dark look on his face as he said grumpily, 'the whole of my family has been in Slytherin. Which one do you want to be in then James?'

'Gryffindor, of course! For the brave of heart and… something or other.' The boy with the glasses cried enthusiastically.

A few seconds passed where James observed Severus. He seemed to be sizing him up, deciding whether he was worth talking to.

'Slytherin then?' He sighed, trying to keep the joy out of his tone.

'You have a problem with that?' Spat Severus irritably.

'No,' replied James quickly. At Severus' sceptical gaze, he continued, 'it's fine. Really. In fact,' he reached into his pocket and offered Severus something, 'here's a sweet.' Severus surveyed it suspiciously.

'Come on,' said James, 'it's just a sweet. To say sorry. You know, if I sounded prejudice or whatever.'

Severus took the sweet and bit into it. At once, he started to become even paler and sweaty.

'Are you okay?' Lily asked, alarmed. Severus' skin was now turning grey.

Panting, he gasped, 'I think I'm going to throw up.' With that, he leapt up out of his seat and sprinted out of the compartment. Lily stared after him, horror-struck.

'Ah Zonko's joke shop,' sighed James, a grin curving his mouth, 'where would I be without you.'

Lily couldn't help it, she smiled. However as Severus re-entered the compartment, she stopped abruptly. He was shaking and looked terrible.

'How dare you,' he snarled.

'Oi, watch it,' said Sirius warningly as Severus reached into his pocket for his wand, 'put that away unless you want to be throwing up out of more than your mouth.' Severus gulped and sat down next to the scarred boy who sighed, 'my name's Remus.'

'Don't touch me,' snarled Severus.

'Don't worry,' replied Remus coldly, 'I wasn't going to,' then he gestured to the small boy, 'this is Peter. And, I think you already know now that this is James and Sirius.'

'Severus,' he replied shortly.

At once, Sirius snorted with unsuppressed laughter, 'well Snivellus, I can't wait until I learn some more useful hexes. You'd better watch your back.'

'You know,' replied Snape hotly, 'for someone who detests Slytherin you sure fit the criteria. You'd probably do well in Slytherin.' At once Sirius bristled angrily.

Lily was glad when the train stopped at the station as the atmosphere had become very tense in the compartment. Severus stalked out of the carriage as soon as the train had come to a complete halt. Lily watched him go. It was clear that he didn't care for her as he'd just left her here alone. She waited for the others to leave the compartment before picking up her own luggage and exiting herself.

'Wait,' came a voice from behind her, making her jump and turn around, 'you left this.' James was holding out one of her bags hat she'd forgotten. Lily wet red; she hadn't noticed that he'd still been in the carriage.

'Thanks,' she replied shortly, taking the bag out of his hands and walked off.

'First years over here,' called a gruff voice from outside. Lily craned her neck but she needn't worry as the speaker was none other than a man a few feet away from her. He was twice the height of a normal man and at least five times as wide.

Lily stared at him. She then realised tat her mouth was open and shut it quickly. Her and the other first years followed the man in the opposite direction to all of the other students. She wondered where they were going.

Lily looked around, trying to find Severus. But he was nowhere to be seen. Then she spotted him near the front of the crowd of first-years. She made a beeline for him. 'Severus,' she said as she approached him.

He took one look at her and then grunted. Lily took this as an acknowledgement of her presence. She sighed. Hopefully, Severus would be different when inside. It turned out that the giant man had led them to a massive lake. Lily stared at it. It was beautiful as it reflected the moonlight.

She looked at Severus but he, however, was staring at what was on the other side of the lake, his eyes wide with excitement. Lily followed his gaze and gasped. There is was. Hogwarts castle, with its many turrets and towers. It was so majestic. She could see many lights shining through the windows. Lily could imagine the envy of Petunia's face if she could see this right now.

'Wow,' she breathed. Then she looked down again. Many small boats had appeared in front of them in the lake. She stared. Were they going to sail to the school? This was so unusual. Lily got into a boat with Severus and who other people that looked dark and gloomy. The journey to the castle didn't take too long. By no time, they had entered the castle itself.

Just in time too as it had started to rain. The entrance hall was very magnificent. Lily spotted a woman with a tight dark bun walking towards them. Her hair was so tied back and her face was so sour that it looked like her bun was holding up her face.

'I am professor McGonagall,' she said, 'in a second you will enter the main hall,' she gestured to the big doors before them, 'and you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Lily gulped. Which one was she going to be sorted into? If she was perfectly honest, she didn't really like the sound of Slytherin but she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be in the same house as Severus. The massive doors opened and the first years filed into the main hall.

It was breath-taking. A beautiful dazzling room with four long tables for each house to sit at. The rest of the school were already there. Obviously they had used a faster alternative transport to get to the castle other than by boat. A worn out old hat sat on a stool in front of the staff table. All eyes on the hall seemed to be on it. What were they waiting for?

Then, a rip opened in the hat and it spoke, reciting a song. She'd never heard it before but then she realised that it was describing each house. They were exactly as how Severus had described. As Professor McGonagall started to read out names and people started trying on the hat (thus being sorted into their houses) Lily felt her heart turn upside-down. She didn't want to know which house she was going to be sorted into. What if she hated her house? What if she didn't fit in with any of them?

'Evans, Lily,' called out Professor McGonagall and Lily took a deep shuddering breath before walking up to the hat and trying it on. Immediately, a voice sounded inside her head, 'ahhh… okay. I can see courage. Yes. Courage. Also, a will to take risks burns inside you. Could this be a mere wish to prove yourself? Bravery floods through your veins. This is difficult… I think… yes… it has to be: GRYFFINDOR.'

Lily wrenched the hat off her head and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down between a girl with long brown hair and Sirius, who had already been sorted into Gryffindor and was looking over the moon. To Lily's disappointment, Severus was indeed sorted into Slytherin. However the other guys who had been in the compartment with them on the train were all accepted into Gryffindor. James, Peter and Remus joined Sirius, sitting opposite him and Lily. Lily had started to dislike these boys. They seemed too carefree and too cheeky for her liking. Instead she turned to the girl sitting next to her.

'Hi,' she said nervously, 'I'm Lily.'

'Hi!' The girl replied eagerly. She was very loud, 'I'm Beth! So happy I'm here. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. Didn't think I would be. In fact I was almost sure I'd be in Ravenclaw but here I am. It would have been nice to be in Ravenclaw I guess but I know lots of people in Gryffindor and my own sister is in Gryffindor too. She's in her fifth year. Can't see her. Sometimes she doesn't attend the feast. Don't know why. It's amazing isn't it? What about you then?'

Lily stared at her, 'uh… I don't come from a magical society so I wasn't sure.'

'Ahh, muggle-born,' sighed Beth, nodding, 'sorry, didn't catch your name?'

'Lily. Lily Evans.'

'Lily. Well nice to meet ya Lily.' Beth shook hands with Lily enthusiastically. Lily smiled, a little surprised but grateful that she was on first name terms with someone at least.

After the feast Lily walked with Beth up to the Gryffindor common room. Lily didn't really feel like staying up late that night so she went to her dormitory early. It was empty. Most people were still in the common room. She sat down on her four-poster bed and bounced up and down on it a little. She was still trying to get her head around the fact that this wasn't a dream.

It actually was happening. She actually was a witch. They received their timetables next day and it turned out that Lily's first lesson was potions. Beth, who it seemed, had been given a tour of the school by her sister, showed Lily the way down to the dungeons where they were to have potions. Lily and Beth took a seat at the front of the classroom.

Most of the class were already in there. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all sat at the very back of the classroom, talking animatedly. Lily didn't look at them. She had the most uncomfortable feeling that Sirius and Remus kept looking over at her.

'Hello class!' said the teacher happily as he entered the room, 'I am Professor Slughorn.' As it was their first lesson he suggested they do something fun and just have a little quiz on how much they knew already. Thankfully, Lily had stayed up most of the previous night, reading through her potions book. She didn't know why she'd chosen that book in particular.

It had just seemed very interesting. As soon as she was handed the quiz paper, she started to jot down her answers feverishly. She was becoming more and more confident by the minute. This was something that she could actually do! Halfway into the lesson, something hit Beth on the head, making her gasp. Lily looked round in alarm to see that Beth was unfolding a piece of scrunched up paper that had been thrown at her. It read out:

_We talked last night. You seem pretty and cool so… wanna meet up with me sometime? In the grounds? At the weekend maybe?- Sirius_

Beth turned round to stare at Sirius who was grinning at her. She smiled and then mouthed 'Saturday.'

'You hardly know him!' Hissed Lily.

Beth shrugged, 'he seems nice. Oh lighten up, Lily. It's just the chance to get to know him better.'

Lily sighed and returned to her work.

'Times up,' cried Slughorn and started to collect the quiz papers.

After checking them all carefully he said to the class, 'not bad. Not bad at all. It seems that the majority of you know the basics of potion making. For those of you who are not so sure, it's okay, we're going to start from scratch anyway. Can I just mention though that there is someone in this class who actually got everything right. Outstanding result… Lily Evans?'

'That's me,' Lily gasped breathlessly.

Slughorn clapped his hands together enthusiastically, 'wow, where did you learn so much?'

'I just read it in my potions book,' replied Lily simply.

'Your parents didn't help you?' Asked Slughorn.

'No, my parents are muggles.'

'Muggle born?' Gasped Slughorn, flabbergasted, 'you're joking. Well, amazing result!'

Lily smiled proudly.

'Wait,' Slughorn murmured, looking through the papers again, 'it seems that another student actually got equal marks… James Potter?'

Lily stared at the back corner of the classroom where James raised a hand smugly, his cheekbones lifting in a smile, 'that's me.'

'Outstanding results, both of you!' Cried Slughorn happily, 'I expect great things from you two.'

James grinned. Lily merely grimaced. Great. The one thing she was good at… and _he _was top at it too. But a couple of weeks later, Lily had learned that it was normal for James to be good at things. Him and that Sirius Black were evidently top at every subject. Everything the teachers set out for them, they could do. Lily wasn't really struggling with anything.

She was certain though, that Potions with professor Slughorn (who had taken a liking to her as a student) was her favourite subject. Her first month at Hogwarts proved to be very enjoyable. Lily was glad she was in Gryffindor.

On the 30th of September, she sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room at night with Beth, doing homework and listening to Sirius laugh with James, Remus, Peter and a few other admirers.

'So,' Lily asked Beth, 'you like him then?'

Beth smiled happily, 'yeah. He's cool.'

'Cool? Is that it? What about caring? Generous? The kind of guy that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with?'

'Whoa, slow down there,' snorted Beth,' don't get carried away. It's nothing official… not yet anyway.'

Lily smiled, 'well, I'm happy for you.'

'What about that Slytherin?' Queried Beth, 'Sectorus or whatever his name is?'

'Severus?'

'Yeah, he can't keep him eyes off you. And you two talk loads. The only two people from Gryffindor and Slytherin that actually get along.'

'We're just friends,' Lily assured Beth.


	2. October

FIRST YEAR – OCTOBER

The sun was peeking over the horizon, barely lighting up the castle as it began to rise. Severus was outside, walking slowly across the grounds. 'What are you doing here?' Asked an eager cheerful voice.

Severus turned around quickly to find a girl, slightly older than himself, with flaming red hair trotting towards him, 'I thought I was the only one to get up this early.'

'Hm,' grunted Severus, not looking at her.

'I'm Molly by the way,' she said quickly, 'Molly Weasley, Fifth year.'

Severus merely walked on in reply, leaving Molly behind. Molly frowned after him. If truth be told, he just wanted her to leave. He was waiting for Lily. He'd asked her come join him here. It was a while though before Molly left. In addition, it seemed to take ages for Lily to arrive.

'What took you so long?' He demanded indignantly.

Lily glared at him, 'you know you can't control me. I do have my own life here.' Severus didn't reply. He gestured for her to sit on the grass next to him. She did so reluctantly.

After a few awkward seconds, Lily sighed, 'look I'm sorry, I'm just not a big fan of getting up at,' she checked her watch, 'half past four in the morning.' Severus couldn't help smiling a little. He'd missed the sound of her voice.

Now she did have her own social life here, it was hard to catch her alone. Lily was usually now seen with a gang of girls, including that mouthful, Beth.

'It's good to spend time with you,' said Lily, beaming at him. There was something false in the cheeriness in her tone though.

'Yeah,' sighed Severus in reply.

'Nice sunset.'

'Yeah, beautiful.'

'So,' said Lily, turning her head to look at Severus, 'how's school proving to be for you?'

'Okay I guess,' he replied, 'defence against the dark arts is fascinating. All of those hexes and jinxes- they'll be so useful in the future.'

'Only if you want to be attacked,' chuckled Lily, 'I think, personally, I like potions.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm good at it. And professor Slughorn calls me his star pupil. It's actually quite nice.'

'Tell me your not part of the Slug club!' Exclaimed Severus, 'he asked me to go to one of his stupid parties. Yeah, like he'll ever get me to go to one of them.'

'They're not that bad you know. They're actually quite fun.'

'Let me guess,' snarled Severus, 'that James Potter is part of the slug club too?'

'Yes,' replied Lily, her tone suddenly cold, 'he really thinks a lot of himself.' At this, Severus seemed to perk up a bit, sitting up straight and grinning.

'Heard he's doing great at Quidditch training.'

'Yup,' sighed Lily, 'convinced he'll be accepted onto the team next year. And, by the looks of things, he probably will. Not that he deserves it of course. He uses his broomstick to show off to people. I like flying but I would never join the Quidditch team. I fly just for fun.'

'I agree,' nodded Severus, 'Potter's head is too big for his shoulders.'

Later that day Lily proceeded to her first lesson, defence against the dark arts with Professor Stumps, a small and jolly man. He seemed way too cheerful for the subject that he taught. Today they were practicing disarming charms. Lily loved practicals. Practice made perfect in her opinion.

'Oops,' came an amused voice as a blinding flash of blue light came from the teacher's desk. Lily turned around, startled to see Professor Stumps hanging in the air upside-down by his ankle.

'Sorry,' snorted James before flicking his wand which let Professor Stumps down with a crash, 'I meant for that to hit Peter. My bad.'

Everyone, even Professor Stumps laughed. Everyone that was, apart from Lily. She didn't find hanging people in the air by their ankles very funny or entertaining.

Lily saw Sirius wink at Beth who giggled and waved in reply. Lily rolled her eyes. She hated how they flirted with each other. Why couldn't they just express their feelings in a way that wasn't so subtle that it made people want to be sick? As bell rang, James and Sirius ran out of the classroom quickly, narrowly missing bumping into Lily as they passed.

'Careless,' she muttered. Beth didn't seem to be listening though, she was too busy staring, misty-eyed after Sirius, 'if you like him just tell him straight,' sighed Lily. Beth though was too faraway to take note of what she was saying.

'Ah give her a rest,' said Janice dismissively, 'she's young.'

Lily raised her eyebrows. In the common room at lunch, Lily went to sit in her favourite seat by the fire, but found that James was sat in it, talking to his friends. Lily scowled before turning on the spot.

Well, she'd just have to go and get lunch and then return when her seat was free. Nevertheless, as she ate lunch, she saw James and his friends enter the hall and, spotting Severus (who was sitting by Lily) walk towards him.

'Snivellus,' growled James angrily, 'what did you do to my potions book?' Severus handed James his book which James opened. Lily craned her neck so that she could see what James was looking at: nearly every page was covered in scribbles. Then, squinting closer, she saw that it was actually notes. Severus had written all over James' book.

James snapped it shut, walked over to the back of Severus and hit him hard round the head with the book.

'Keep it,' hissed James, his eyes cold, 'a present from me.' He then made to walk away but paused, turned around, considered Severus and, deciding that Severus deserved worse, flicked his wand which triggered his face to get covered in blotches. James smirked before walking away.

'Well you did have it coming,' sighed Lily. Severus glared before using his wand to restore his face back to normal. It took some effort though as he wasn't quite sure which incantation James had used.

'I'll get him,' growled Severus, clenching his fists as him and Lily left the hall, 'I'll get him.'

'He's not worth it,' said Lily, 'you're better off not reacting. Don't give him the satisfaction.

However, during the next few weeks, Lily was able to comprehend how hard that was. James was becoming cockier by the day. He was the loudest more insensitive person she'd ever come across. How was it then, that he was so popular?

It wasn't all bad news though, near the end of the month, Beth approached Lily at night in the dormitory and cried happily, 'I did it. I kissed him! I kissed Sirius Black.'

'Well done,' smiled Lily, unable to keep the relief out of her voice, 'finally you've made it official then.'

'I sure hope so,' chuckled Beth, 'oh he's so amazing.'

'Er…' Lily didn't quite know how to respond to this. In her opinion, he was just the same as James.

Outspoken, boisterous and with a complete disregard for rules. But who was Lily to rain on her best friend's parade? She just nodded and grinned. She was happy for Beth.

Lily's spirits were also raised the very next day when she was the first to complete her sleeping draft in potions. She even beat James.

'Well done!' Cried Professor Slughorn. As a reward, he gave her bottle of lucky potion. Lily stared at the tiny bottle in her hand. She was going to save this. She didn't know what she was going to save it for yet though.

'I'd kill for a potion like that,' sighed Beth as they left the classroom. Lily made to reply but she saw that Beth had gone to walk along-side Sirius.


	3. November

FIRST YEAR – NOVEMBER

James and his friends returned from the Halloween feast very late as they had been exploring the castle at night. They arrived in the almost-empty common room just after midnight. It was November now.

Beth was slumped in the chair by the fire. When everyone, even Sirius had left, she sighed with relief. She was now thankfully alone. No one knew – and as far as Beth was concerned not going to know – that today was probably, almost certainly, the worst day of her entire life. She couldn't believe it though; her own parents were gone forever.

It wasn't strange for them not to contact Beth, but all the same, they were her parents. Beth had made up her mind. When she was older, she was going to become and auror and she was going to murder Lord Voldermort.

He had wrecked her life. How was she going to continue without her parents? She _couldn't_ go to live with her uncle. Even though she hardly ever saw them, she felt more alone than she ever had before in her life.

Sirius was waiting by the stairs to the dormitory, watching Beth (without her being aware of his presence.) He could tell that something wasn't right. He peaked over at her again and then coughed.

Starting, Beth looked around, shocked to see Sirius in the room. Sirius had never seen Beth looking so low before. Usually she was the life and soul… but now, however.

Sirius slowly approached Beth, not wanting her to feel as though he was intruding on anything. He noticed her shaking shoulders. What had happened to make her cry?

'You okay?' Sirius crept closer, gently placing his hand on the girl's shaking shoulders. Beth looked up with water filled eyes 'there's nothing wrong,' she sniffed and straightened herself up, 'no, Sirius don't worry, really, I'm fine. I mean look at me, fine.'

She smiled but it looked too forced to be real. She looked back at the fire, hoping he'd drop the subject and leave her alone to mope about how terrible her life was in peace. She found it was easier to drown and lose herself in pools of self-pity when she was completely alone.

But Sirius wasn't like that; he wouldn't give up so easily.

He sat himself in the chair next to Beth, and leaned towards her, a curious look on his face. Beth sighed and, realising that he wasn't going to give up, she looked up at him. He smiled at her, silently wishing that she would just tell him what was going on.

He gently grasped her hand and stroked his thumb across the back. 'Come on Beth, you know you can tell me anything.' Beth gently turned their hands over and started to play with Sirius' fingers.

'It's…It's….I…It's not a big deal, Sirius,' she looked up at him slightly and tried to smile again, 'and…erm…well I just got an owl. And,' she took a deep breath, preparing herself to confess what she hadn't even told her best friend yet, 'it seems you know who decided to pay my parents a visit,' Beth lowered her head trying to conceal the fact that she was crying.

Sirius didn't blame her though. He was shocked and horrified of what he had just heard.

Sirius squeezed Beth's hand. He didn't really know what to say to her. Beth slowly looked up at him. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Beth shook her head, 'I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want any fuss.'

Sirius smiled at her and offered her his hand, standing up, 'Come on,' she looked up at him confused, 'lets take a walk together. The castle's not busy and this room is way too hot and stuffy.'

Beth smiled and stood up with him. He was right. A walk was exactly what she needed to clear her head.

The next week proved very difficult for Beth. It was hard to be her usual bouncy self when she felt so hollow and empty inside. Lily could tell that something was up but didn't ask in case it was private.

Beth wanted to tell Lily, but she didn't think she was ready to just yet. In Herbology that Wednesday, Beth was struggling to concentrate. Her vision kept blurring. She was ashamed of the tears that she was trying so hard to hold in.

'Ow!' She gasped. One of the small plants had bitten her with its large teeth because she hadn't been concentrating.

'Beth,' said Lily seriously, 'are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem really put off about something. Do you want to talk to me about it?'

Beth gulped and looked up at Sirius before shaking her head. Sirius was eying her. He wished he could do something to help her. But what could he do? Lily spotted him looking at Beth.

'What's wrong with her?' Demanded Lily as she followed Sirius out of the greenhouse.

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius.

'Have you done something to Beth?' She exclaimed heatedly, 'if you have then so help me I am going to kill you.'

'I don't know what's wrong with her!' He assured her, 'I'm just as baffled as you are.'

Lily surveyed him suspiciously before turning around to see Janice running towards her, panting.

'Apologise!' Snarled a low voice from behind Janice.

'Ah!' She squealed as gashes appeared on her cheek, 'I'm sorry. Sorry! Sorry!' Lily stared horror struck as Janice hid behind her, staring terrified at a gang of horrible looking Slytherins.

They were all pale with dark shadows under their cruel eyes. Lily stared as she spotted Severus among them. So these were the _mates _that she talked so highly about then they were conversing with each other.

'What's going on here?' Asked Lily.

'That girl stepped on Amacus' robe!' Snarled what looked like the leader of the gang. The spotty one who was undoubtedly Amacus chawtled as though he was rather pleased with himself.

Lily looked thunderous, 'and you thought it best to jinx her did you? What kind of sick person attacks someone for a reason as petty as that?'

'Don't talk to me like that!' Snarled the leader.

'Then don't jinx people for the fun of it!'

'What, scared?'

'You're a fine one to talk. Would you dare attack anyone if you didn't have your little gang beside you?'

'How dare you.'

'You are pathetic,' growled Lily. He made to hex her however Lily had already yanked her wand out of her pocket and pointed it straight as his heart. There was a blinding flash of red light and he was blasted backwards.

There was silence. Lily and Severus were staring at each other. Severus looked shocked; Lily looked furious. Many people from both their classes were staring. Lily could see Sirius and his friends looking awe struck- James was even smiling.

As soon as the boy had returned to his feet, he glared at Lily and started to stride towards her.

'Don't!' Cried Severus and he flung himself between him and Lily.

'Get out of the way,' the guy snarled.

'No, she hasn't done anything.'

There was a tense silence, and then Severus and all of his friends started to walk away. Lily stayed where she stood, breathing heavily. She could feel blind fury pulsing through her veins, burning her like some sort of fiery inferno.

'Lets go,' murmured Beth and, together, her, Lily and Janice walked to the castle. The majority of the class was still stood outside.

'What were they doing?' Panted Peter, running out from behind the greenhouse.

'You weren't hiding were you?' Groaned James exasperatedly, 'they're just Slytherins. Fat, ugly Slytherins.'

'Sometimes I wonder why the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, Pettigrew,' sighed Sirius, shaking his head, his eyes fixed on the castle doors where Beth had been only seconds ago.

'Still love-struck then?' Asked Remus, smiling slightly at Sirius.

'What? No, I mean. Yes. Wait, I mean… does it show?' He finished helplessly. James snorted.

'Well you can talk,' retorted Sirius. James stared at him.

'What do you mean?'

'Evans?'

James gulped, 'stop it.' He quickly avoided the gaze of everyone there as he began to walk to the castle too, his friends at his heel.

Back in the common room, James found himself gazing at Lily who was comforting Beth by the fire, who looked like she had been crying. Janice sat by them, still looking shaken after what had just happened outside.

'Oh no!' Gasped Remus, staring out of the window, 'I forgot! It's a full moon tonight!' Immediately, he grabbed his things and ran out of the common room. James knew where he was going: to the whomping willow.


End file.
